Penny the Explorer: Musical School Days
Dragon Rockz's Spoof of "Dora The Explorer: Musical School Days" Summary Cuphead and Mugman's music teacher had to figure out how to get to school because her bicycle is broken. Characters Presenting On Jewel, De Música *Penny *Cuphead and Mugman *Rita *Thunderbolt *Scar Snout *Phil DeVile Lil DeVil and Susie Carmichael *Top Hat *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Ten Cents *Jewel (101 Dalmatians) *Patch *Frosty the Snowman *Oliver the Great Western Engine Recap Penny Cuphead and Mugman were walking to school. They each had their own backpacks. Suddenly, Cuphead and Mugman heard their music teacher. She was riding a bike and had a basket of musical instruments. Places in Episode #Town #Musical Mountain #School Song Hola Hola Trivia *Penny introduces herself to Cuphead and Mugman's music teacher. *First episode of season 4 to use the original theme song from season 1 & 2 for the closing credit sequence. *Even though this episode & Cuphead and Mugman To The Rescue were not on a VHS tape, they did premiere on the DVD title called "Musical School Days". *This episode premiered on DVD titled "Dragon Rockz Favorites: Dance to the Music". *The episode title means "The Music Jewel". *Scar Snout also performed a dramatic music version of his "Oh, man!" line in Penny's Pirate Adventure . *This is the last episode to premiere in 2004. *This is the 80th episode of the show. *This is the last episode to find Cuphead and Mugman. Gallery Penny_romo.png Cuphead & Mugman.jpg Rita.jpg Handsome Thunderbolt.jpg Scar Snout gets closer.png Phil-Lil.png Susie Carmichael as Nicole.png Tophat big know it all by captstar1.jpg EmilyGoesOverboard14.png TenCentsinJinxed.jpg Jewel (101 Dalmatians).png Patch_romo.png Property_hero_character_frosty.png MainOliverCGI.png Character Find Cuphead and Mugman Summary Penny has forgotten her music homework, a song sheet with lyrics written in English and Spanish. Cuphead and Mugman must get it to school before school starts. Characters Presenting On Cuphead and Mugman To The Rescue *Penny (Dalmatian) *Cuphead and Mugman *Thunderbolt *Rita *Scar Snout *Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille and Susie Carmichael *Noo-Noo *Top Hat *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Ten Cents *Theodore Tugboat *Thomas the Tank Engine *Patch *Vanna Banana Recap Cuphead and Mugman starts the episode where they tell the viewer that they're is learning to speak Spanish. They tell the viewer that Pennty wrote a song to help Cuphead and Mugman learn some Spanish words and they meant in English. Places in Episode #Up and Down Jungle #Vaccume House #School Songs *I Speak Spanish and English Trivia *Cuphead And Mugman becomes the first character to start the episode. *Cuphead and Mugman speaks some Spanish all by himself on his adventure, albeit only "Arriba (up)" and "Abajo (down)". *Vanna Banana is only saying "Blast Off". *This is the 2nd episode where Cuphead and Mugman stops Scar Snout alone. *This is the last episode for the explorer Veggies. *This is the 99th episode of the show. *The I Speak Spanish and English Song, is a calypso song. *Cuphead And Mugman does not ask for the help of Thunderbolt to find his way, simply because Cuphead And Mugman does not have his, or Rita in their possesion. **Cuphead and Mugman does do a Thunderbolt segment of his own, though. Gallery Anipets-101-dalmations-bark-n-howl-penny.jpg Cuphead-Mugman.png Thunderbolt-has-an-idea.png cb4fc77822499fb5760ac1ac2c008236.jpg Scarsnout dragged off the Bridge by spike.png Phil DeVille.png Lil DeVille.png Susie Carmichael.png Noo-Noo.jpg TopHatRegatta.1.png Emily in Theodore Tugboat.jpg TenCentsRegatta.1.png TheTugboatPledge75.png HelloThomasandJames2.jpg 10663076-1358348328-251080.jpg VannaBananaPromo.png Character Find Taz Summary Penny, Cuphead and Mugman help Taz find things that make him happy. Characters Presenting On The Happy Old Taz *Penny (Dalmatian) *Cuphead and Mugman *Rita *Thunderbolt *Scar the Snout the Wolf (The Rugrats Movie) *Phil DeVille, Lil DeVille and Susie Carmichael *Top Hat *Emily (Theodore Tugboat) *Ten Cents *Taz Recap Penny has some things that make her happy and shows the viewer her happy box. She gets out her bracelet which was a present from her 4th birthday. She gets out her flute which is what she plays everyday. There was a friend Penny knows who makes her happy and it was Cuphead and Mugman. Places in Episode #Big Blue Genie #Fishy Lake #Play Park Songs *Penny The Explorer Theme Song Trivia *This is the 6th time where Penny, Cuphead and Mugman see Taz. *An alternate version of The Travel Song plays. In this song, Rita & Tangy Bodangy look for things that are happy. Then they sing out to the viewer that they all have things that make them happy and that Taz has things that make him happy. *Penny, Cuphead and Mugman had to stop Scar Snout twice on this episode. *Penny, Cuphead and Mugman ride on a fish. *Goof: Penny still has her life jacket on while she points to each place. Her life jacket comes off after the 3 squares disappear. *The book uses the same episode title seen here. *This is the 38th episode of the show. *Coincidentally, Chris Gifford voiced the Taz and wrote this episode. Gallery pic_detail4fbab1cdbc6f1.png Cuphead header.png Rita (Clipart).png Thunderbolt.gif Scar Snout gets closer.png Phil DeVille in Rugrats in Paris- The Movie.jpg Lil DeVille.jpg Susie Carmichael in The Rugrats Movie.jpg TopHatMunitions.png EmilyandtheSleepOver21.png TenCentsinJinxed.jpg Angry Taz.jpg Character Find Summary Penny Cuphead and Mugman deliever letters while the Special Delievery Mailbox gets his flag fixed. Characters Presenting On A Letter for Scar Snout *Penny (Dalmatian) *Cuphead and Mugman *Scar Snout/Balto *Thunderbolt *Rita *Top Hat *Emily *Ten Cents Places in Episode #Nutty Forest #Top Hat's Barn #Blueberry Hill Songs *Penny The Explorer Theme Song *Thunderbolt *Rita,Rita *Come On (Vamenos) Trivia *Penny Cuphead and Mugman became mail carriers and deliever extra special letters to their friends. *This is the 1st episode to premiere in 2003. *This is the 43rd episode of the show. *This episode can be found in Cowgirl Penny, Big Dalmatian Penny, and Musical School Days. Gallery Penny romo.png Cuphead002.png Mugman002.png Scar Snout.jpg Balto 2.jpg TopHatGhosts...png Emily with her new Hat.jpg TenCentsinGhosts.jpg Character Find Scar Snout Category:DVD Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Ideas